10 Ways Lin and Mai Never Met
by ELi Borcelis
Summary: What if Mai never got into that accident and Lin never had to save her? In fact, what if SPR didn't come to Mai's school at all! Here are ten other ways Lin and Mai could have met under different circumstances!
1. Chapter 1

**ELi: **Hey! This is my first Ghost Hunt fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm sorry if any of the characters are OC! I'm still trying to understand their personalities! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters! All I own are Ghost Hunt mangas!

* * *

><p><strong>Ten Ways Lin and Mai Never Met<strong>

_As Kids_

_ELi Shikiyori_

* * *

><p>Lin Koujo was, to put it bluntly, not happy.<p>

What kind of eight year old would be? Obviously not Lin.

Not after his parents made him move away with them from Hong Kong, China to Tokyo, Japan. Not after they took him away from his childhood home; the house he grew up in, the kids he grew up with. All of that gone in three days of packing and a four hours worth of flight time.

But Lin wasn't the type of child to throw tantrums. No, he was the type to sulk. No matter what his parents did in order to get him to associate with the neighborhood children, Lin would ignore and rather prefer to sit under the tree on their front lawn and read.

His parents soon gave up in trying to get him out of being anti-social and just prayed to the gods for a miracle. And it came to them in the form of something round, something bouncy, and something red.

It was a regular day for Lin.

Get up, get dressed, have breakfast, go outside, sit under the tree, read. Same old, same old… so far.

He was reading his favorite book for the second time that day. It was just getting to the best part where the hero was confronting the bad guy right before the epic battle began.

Things were beginning to heat up as the protagonist and antagonist yelled fighting words at each other. Swords were drawn, followed by the echoing of battle cries as both parties surged forward, both with intent to slay the other!

They drew closer, weapons raised high and ready to strike! The hero aimed for his enemies throat, murder in his eyes and—

"Watch out!"

Lin's eyes widened as his book was knocked out of his hands by a red ball. He watched the book fly in the air before landing a few feet in front of him. His lips turned down into a frown as his mood was extremely dampened. Lin turned to the offending object sitting in his lap, his grey eyes narrowing into slits.

"Are you ok?"

The voice, Lin concluded, belonged to owner of the ball and therefore, the culprit behind his misfortune. He grabbed the ball and stood up swiftly, his aura becoming cold. He turned towards the owner of the voice, his frown deepening as he prepared to give that person a piece of his mind.

His eyes widened and he almost dropped the ball.

Standing in front of him was a little girl, no more than six years old. She had short Sienna colored hair which framed her round face and rosy cheeks. Her skin was fair, if not slightly tanned from playing under the sun. She was cute and Lin didn't find just about anything cute.

But what really caught his attention were her eyes. Big deep pools of pure brown that shone with life and laughter. Untainted childhood. Everything Lin himself didn't express. As he was lost in them, whatever he had planned to snap at her vanished from his mind.

The little girl tilted her head to the side, puzzled as why the mysterious boy was looking at her like that. "Are you ok?" she asked again. Her voice snapped Lin out of his thoughts and his nonchalant façade slipped into place smoothly. "I'm fine." He answered.

The girl broke out into a grin that warmed her eyes and made Lin's heart beat a little faster. She nodded, her hair bouncing. "That's good. I'm sorry if we disturbed you." She began to walk up towards him, a bit of a skip in her step.

As she stopped in front of him, Lin thought that her eyes seemed to be so much deeper than from afar. The girl stuck out her hand and gave him a lively smile, "My name's Mai Taniyama! What's yours?" Lin tucked the ball under his left arm and shook Mai's hand with his right, "Lin Koujo."

Mai's eyes widened even more as they filled with amazement. "Wow, you're not from here, are you?" Lin shook his head, "I'm from China." He stated. Mai exclaimed once again, "But how come you speak Japanese so well?" she asked, absolutely fascinated.

"I study a lot." Lin allowed himself a small smile of contempt.

"Amazing!" Mai gushed out. She looked at the ball under his arm and then over her shoulder before looking back at him. "Do you want to play with us?" the question was unexpected and Lin blinked in surprise. His mouth went dry for words.

Mai mistook his silence for fear and gave him a sunny smile. She moved closer to him and took his free hand into her own. "It's ok. I promise the others won't be scary! They're really nice! Well, except for Naru-kun but he's like that with everybody…" Mai tightened her grip on his hand. "Please, Lin!" Her brown eyes went impossibly wide as she looked at him with hope.

Lin found himself unable to say no.

"Everyone! This is Lin! He's new so be nice! Especially you, Naru!" Mai called out to her friends.

Seven other children looked up towards their friend. Mai was running towards them, her hand clasping Lin's tightly. She stopped in front of them and grinned widely. "Lin, these are my friends! That's Houshou!" Mai pointed to a boy about the same age as Lin. He had semi long sandy brown hair. He had a cheerful grin on his face, "Yo."

"This is Masako!" Mai indicated to a girl her age with short black hair. Lin noticed she was wearing a kimono instead of casual clothes. Standing beside her was a boy with blonde curls and gentle blue eyes. "That's John! He's Australian!" Mai explained. John gave him a polite 'hello' while Masako covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono and nodded at him.

A boy with glasses came up and introduced himself, "I'm Yasuhara! Nice to meet you!" he gave Lin a cheeky grin and his grey eyes twinkled with mischief. Next to Yasuhara was a girl with auburn hair. She was constantly checking her nails every five seconds. "That's Ayako! She's rich cuz her parents own lots of hospitals." Ayako gave Lin a once-over and a smile quirked on her lips. "He's cute." She purred.

Lin grimaced slightly and unconsciously gripped Mai's hand tighter. Mai squeezed back and turned to the last two members of the group. Two boys, identical in looks stood next to each other. One was wearing a blue button down shirt and had a warm smile on his face while the other was dressed from head to toe in black and an impassive expression on his face.

Twins.

The friendlier looking of the two stepped forward. "Hello. My name's Eugene, but please call me Gene. This is my brother, Oliver, but we call him Naru since he is a narcissist." Naru glared coldly at his brother and crossed his arms. Mai rolled her eyes at Naru's attitude. "Don't worry! He's like that with everyone! Nothing personal!" Naru just gave Mai an icy glance before looking away again.

Mai ignored it and instead, talked about something else, "Naru and Gene are from England! Isn't that cool?" Mai asked Lin, turning her body to face him completely.

Lin looked down at the girl on his arm and felt his heart beat faster. He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, losing himself in them. His lips twitched into a small smile as he nodded.

At the corner of his eye, he saw Houshou and Yasuhara grin widely while Gene's smile widened. Even Naru's lips curled into a smirk. But Lin didn't care at all if they were staring.

It was Ayako's voice which broke the two's reverie. "Are we gonna play or not?" Mai laughed and pulled Lin forward, hands still intertwined. The other's positioned themselves as Lin held the ball, poised to play.

"Are you ready?" Mai smiled up at him, her big brown eyes shimmering with excitement. Lin returned the smile with one of his own. "Yeah." He answered before the game started.

As the sunset for the day, the air was still alive with the sound of children's laughter…

* * *

><p><em>"Love is friendship set on fire."<em>_  
><em>_-Unknown_

* * *

><p><strong>ELi:<strong> Yeah, I hope you guys liked that! I'll try and put up the next chapter as soon as possible! Please **_R & R!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ten Ways Lin and Mai Never Met**_

_At The School Library_

_ELi Shikiyori_

* * *

><p>"Is the book really <em>that<em> interesting?"

Mai Taniyama jumped in her seat, the said book flying from her hands and falling to the floor with a loud thud. Ayako Matsuzaki and Masako Hara both raised an eyebrow at their friend and glanced at each other briefly.

"Jesus!" the Russet haired young girl took in a few calming breaths, placing a hand on her racing heart. "Do not sneak up on me like that!" Ayako gave her a curious glance, "You've been holding that book at the same page for the past fifteen minutes!" "What's made you so jumpy?" Masako asked in her soft voice. Mai rolled her eyes as she bent down to pick up the fallen book, "I just got lost in my thoughts, that's all. I didn't even know you were here."

"Mai, we came to the library _together._ We've been sitting at the same table for the past _hour_. Masako and I only left you for _seven minutes_ to get new books."

"Oh…"

Ayako rested her weight on one leg and placed her hand on her hip. "Seriously, Mai. We don't have school today; no homework! Why in the world would you drag us to the library—of all places, dear God!—when we could be enjoying it at the mall while checking out hot guys?" But whatever Ayako was saying went in one of Mai's ears and out the other. Her attention was rapt on the tall young man who was making his way towards a group of guys sitting a few tables ahead of them.

He was engrossed in the book he held in his hands, his grey eyes never leaving it. A boy was making a beeline for sign out counter with an armload of books. He was on a crash course with the tall young man. Mai watched with wide eyes as they drew closer and closer, the young man not even looking up. But right as they were about to crash, the young man smoothly moved out of the way, his eyes never leaving the book and the boy made his way undisturbed. Mai slowly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and slumped in her seat.

Masako and Ayako had watched the whole ordeal, wide eyes flickering between Mai and the young man who was now sitting with his friends, their jaws slack. "Oh my goodness!" Ayako gasped. In an instant, she and Masako were on either side of Mai, sandwiching her between them and giving her no chance to escape. "I think _now_ I understand why we're here!" the redhead's lips curled into a smile, like a cat that just caught a mouse. Even Masako was smirking.

"Oh no…" Mai whimpered as she sunk down in her seat. A blush was making its way to her cheeks as the two young girls leaned in close, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"You, my dear," Ayako grinned as her long red finger nails tapped against the table, "are going to spill the beans on your Prince Charming." "W-What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Mai protested. Masako rolled her eyes, "Always so stubborn… But we can break down that pathetic façade of yours." A rather sadistic grin crept onto the petite girl's face.

Mai sunk down further into her seat. "This is _really_ gonna suck!"

* * *

><p>The Russet haired young girl sighed as she made her way to the library, rubbing her tired eyes. Ayako and Masako would not just leave her alone! They questioned her all afternoon yesterday and sent her texts throughout the night and morning about her <em>Prince Charming<em>. She could barely get any shut eye…

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and the young girl let out a soft groan. She pulled her phone out and checked who the message was from: _Ayako Matsuzaki~! 3_ Mai suppressed a growl as she didn't even bother to check it, turning it off and shoving it into her pocket. She continued her brisk walk to the library. She had a major test coming up next week and Mai needed all the time she could get to study for it. But when she arrived at the library, an unexpected turn of events welcomed her.

"Are you serious?"

Mai gaped openly at the librarian—or rather, the librarian's assistant—who merely shrugged her shoulders. "Do I look like I joke?" the young girl spoke, boredom in her tone as she twirled a strand of her curly black hair around her finger. Mai sighed and shook her head, "No," she answered unhappily, "But really? The whole West Wing of the library is out?"

"Yup." The assistant popped the P, "they're repairing it. Damage from the water or something. Either way, none accessible and students are required to stay in the undamaged East Wing." The assistant spoke with a droning voice. Mai suppressed from rolling her eyes and merely huffed as she spun around on her heel and walked away from the information desk.

Mai strolled along the aisles, towering shelves filled with numerous books loomed above her but the young girl didn't mind much. Her slender fingers danced along the spines of the books, her eyes quick to scan and search through multiple names until she found the ones she was looking for. Mai pulled out textbooks on World History and Languages, piling them up in her arms until they were stacked against her chest. Huffing, the young girl made her way to the study tables and was filled with dismay to find all of them occupied.

Mai groaned to herself and she shifted the heavy weight of the books on her arms. "This is just great." She mumbled darkly under her breath, "First, my best friends won't stop pestering me; then, half of the library is in ruins right when I have a test to study for and lastly, there are no more free tables!" The young girl resisted the urge to stomp her foot in frustration, merely choosing to let out an angry sigh as she turned around and collided with a solid chest.

"Ow…"

Mai winced slightly, the books growing heavier on her arms by the minute. The person she bumped into didn't even make any sound of surprise and Mai looked up into a pair of rather familiar steel grey eyes. Mai's face flushed into a brilliant scarlet as she realized just _who_ she had bumped into.

Lin Koujo.

Lin_ freaking_ Koujo! The guy who constantly caught her attention and who her friends found out she had a _big fat honking crush on_ yesterday!

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! I was just-_um_-are you alright?" Mai gushed out suddenly, hugging the books tightly to her chest in the attempt to calm down her erratic heartbeat. Her blush increased ten fold and she lowered her gaze to the floor. From her peripheral vision, the young man tilted his head slightly as he spoke in a deep lulling voice, "I'm fine. I apologize if I startled you." Mai shook her head, "It's ok! I was just," she nodded her head towards the packed tables, "looking for a place to… well, never mind, I'll just study at home." By then, she was muttering more to herself as she made to move away, "Sorry again."

"Wait."

Mai stopped in her tracks, her heart rate increasing once more, as she turned around to face him. The young man had a stolid expression on his face but his eyes revealed his thoughtfulness, "You can share a table with me and we can both study for the test." Mai's mouth fell partially agape but no sound came. Her eyes widened as she realized just how much of an idiot she looked and quickly closed her mouth, blushing darkly. Lin gazed at her with mild amusement as he asked again, "Is that ok with you?" "Yes, yes!" Mai nodded her head, "Thank you!"

Lin gave a tilt of his head as he eyed the book in Mai's arms, "Here, let me take that for you." He reached out and deftly took the pile of books from the young girl's grasp, holding them steadily in his own. Mai blinked in surprise at the swift movement, "Thanks." Lin shrugged nonchalantly, "It's no problem." The young man then began to lead the way towards his table which already had a few books and papers neatly arranged on it. Mai couldn't help but admire his strong arms as he easily carried her stack of books through the distance. Finally, they arrived at his table which was on the far side of the room, next to the window and a slightly away from the other crowded tables. Lin put Mai's books down on the table and the young girl couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of her mouth.

"You're strong."

Mai felt her face burn as she ducked her head in embarrassment. _What… did she just say?_ She was just about ready to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of her life when a soft chuckle broke her out of her thoughts. Lin had a small smile on his face as he watched confusion fill those big Sienna eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." He apologized, "You're Mai Taniyama." He stated it as a fact. He wasn't _asking_ her, he _knew_ her name. And that thought alone made butterflies take wing in Mai's stomach.

"Yeah. I am." She flashed him a wide smile, "And you're Lin Koujo." "So you know my name as well?" Was it just her or did she detect a hint of a tease in those grey eyes? She blushed again and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Well, um, yeah. I do…" her smile turned shy. Lin smirked as he pulled out a chair for Mai and the young girl smiled at his chivalry as she took a seat. He pushed her chair in before taking a seat across from her. Mai kept her grin on her face as she reached for the first book on the top of her pile. She pulled out her notebooks where she kept all reminders and study guides and began to flip through the pages.

From the top of her book, the russet haired teenager sneaked a peek at the young man sitting in front of her. He appeared to be deeply immersed in his studies as his solemn gaze jumped back and forth between his own notes and his textbook. Mai watched him for a moment, studying him, but then realized what she was doing and mentally scolded herself for acting like a pervert, averting her eyes to her book once more.

But she glanced up at him again and this time, found herself unable to refrain from calling for his attention.

"Um, Koujo-kun?"

He looked up at her, his expression stoic. "Yes, Mai-san?"

She blushed slightly and stumbled over her words, "I-I-I just wanted to, um, thank you again. For, you know, helping me. So… thanks." Her last word sounded more like a question and she struggled to keep gerself from slapping her palm to her forehead.

Lin's lips twitched up into a small smile and he regarded her with more warmth. "It's no trouble at all, Mai-san."

Mai nodded, "Ok." And a comfortable silence fell between them as they resumed studying. Until…

"Ah… Koujo-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can you explain to me how polynomials and factorization works?"

* * *

><p>Somehow, throughout the half hour, the two ended up sitting right next to each other, close enough for their sides to be touching. Their arms would brush as Mai would write in her notebook. Russet and black mingled as their heads leaned in close when they both studied a question. Whenever Mai had a question, Lin would lean in so her arm was against his chest while his own reached across so that he could explain things to her, hands touching as his' guided her's across the page. She was shy to ask at first but now, it didn't seem to bother her too much. Eyebrows furrowed together when confused; eyes lighting up with joy whenever she would get it right. Lin watched as the expressions flew freely across her face, concealing nothing from him.<p>

He noticed that whenever he had time to spare before answering another question, he found himself staring at her. Watching; observing. Or simply admiring. Something about Mai simply drew him to her, be it her bright Sienna eyes or her heart warming smile or her openness to him.

Another hour later and Mai's eyes were already drooping, her hand being the only thing keeping her head from greeting the table. Lin noticed the young girl's exhaustion, being a bit tired himself, and decided that they had done enough studying for that afternoon. He silently closed his books and began to put away his notes as well. Mai watched him with curious eyes, "Koujo-kun?" she asked.

Lin turned to her and grinned wearily. "It's getting late, Mai-san, and we've been studying continously for the past hour and a half. I believe we can set aside our reviews for today." "Oh," Mai nodded in understanding before she leaned back on her chair and stretched leisurely, "I am feeling a beat." She stretched her arms above her head, her back bending into a graceful arch. She straightened out and began putting away her own things. Mai grinned up at Lin, "Thanks again, Koujo-kun. I really appreciated this."

The dark haired teenager smiled gently at her in return. "Perhaps, we could continue this tomorrow, same time and same place."

Mai's eyes lit up and she gasped, "That'd be fantastic!" she laughed. Lin's gentle smile slowly turned into a grin as he continued, "And afterwards, we could go grab a bite to eat; have some coffee, maybe?"

Mai felt her heart stop at his words. _Did he just say… what she thinks he did? "_Like, you mean, we could…" Mai trailed off as a blush raged on her cheeks, "like… go on a… _d-date_?" she whispered the word, her heart beginning to thump against her chest like the Energizer bunny on crack. She struggled to even out her breathing as she maintined eye contact with the Chinese teenager.

Lin's grin grew wider as he moved closer to the flustered girl, "If you want it to be." He spoke, his voice low and promising. Mai took in a shaky breath as she nodded her head, unable to do anything except gape at him. Lin chukled, "It's a date then. Tomorrow. I'll take you home as well." He finalized as he picked up Mai's books from the table. He offered his hand to her and she took it as they gathered the rest of their stuff and procceeded to return their books, leaving the library hand in hand.

All the while, Lin kept on glancing at the radiant young girl beside him who had so fiercely and so irrevocably ensnared his attention, and wonderd when he would finally be able to tell Mai that he'd been watching her just as much as she had been watching him…

* * *

><p>"<em>Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart."<em>

_-Unknown_


End file.
